Dime que eres real
by PowerGoddess
Summary: Loki sabe que no debería estar allí. Debería ignorar sus impulsos y marcharse, como lo había hecho la última vez. Sin embargo el Dios del Engaño ya no hacía caso a esa pequeña voz que le decía "no lo hagas". La última vez que lo hizo, la persona que más amaba salió lastimada. No lo volvería a hacer. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Si es así, por favor dejen un Review porque planeo continuarlo. Este será un One-Shot, pero si a alguien le gusta, tal vez escriba otro One-Shot como continuación.

 **Advertencia:** Mención de temas sensibles, autolesión.

* * *

Loki se paró frente a la casa de Stark. Se notaba que a ese hombre le gustaba el lujo, la casa era enorme. Se quedó un buen rato mirando la ventana del segundo piso que estaba abierta. La luz que salía de ella y el movimiento dentro de aquella habitación. Y él sabía muy bien quién estaba ahí adentro.

No se atrevía a entrar, no después de todos esos años. Su corazón dió un salto dentro de su pecho. Quería entrar por aquella ventana y tomarla en sus brazos. Pero se limitó a observar desde lejos. Como el día anterior, y el anterior a ese. Sí, Loki ya lo había admitido hace tiempo. Estaba enamorado de ella. Y no debía, no debía mirarla de esa forma.

La había visto crecer, convertirse en la mujer que era ahora. Bueno, para él lo era. Para todos los demás no. Notó sus sentimientos cuando ella ya había cumplido los quince años. Estaba sorprendido por su madurez, su mente era algo increíble. No era como el resto de los humanos ella era… especial. Pero era inalcanzable, lo que sentía no parecía correcto. Y aunque Loki jamás había hecho caso a esa pequeña voz en su interior que decía "no lo hagas", esa vez lo hizo.

Se alejó de ella. Porque sabía que solo traería problemas en su vida, y él quería verla feliz. Ella crecería -se dijo- tendría amigos, conocería a alguien que le gustara, se casaría tal vez. Tendría su vida en Midgard y moriría. Tal vez con mucha suerte, terminara convenciendose a sí misma de que él no era real. Que todos tenían razón cuando decían que ella tenía un amigo imaginario, cuando era niña, y que no era Loki jugando con ella invisible para todos los demás. Que su amigo, su único amigo hasta ese momento, era producto de su mente simplemente,

Porque no podía verla más, le hacía mal. Le rompía el corazón, aquel corazón que solo había vuelto a notar con ella y con nadie más desde la muerte de Frigga. Después de la muerte de su madre, Katia Stark era lo único que lo hacía creer que el amor existía. Y aunque lo había negado mucho tiempo, haciéndose el duro y cerrando sus posibilidades, el sentimiento quemaba en su pecho.

Y ella ahora estaba en su cuarto, ignorando el hecho de que él estaba bajo su ventana.

"Solo una visita." Se dijo, sólo quería que ella supiese que él estaba ahí.

* * *

"¡Mierda!" Gritó ella al darse vuelta y encontrar la figura ni más ni menos que de Loki delante suyo.

Las emociones se acumularon en su garganta. Tenía ganas de golpearlo y gritarle, reclamarle todo el tiempo que él no había estado ahí para ella como había prometido alguna vez. Pero al mismo tiempo quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo,contarle que había sido de su vida, preguntarle qué había hecho en aquellos años. No hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

"Lo siento…" Comenzó, sin saber si se estaba disculpando por haber entrado a su habitación, o por no haberlo hecho antes.  
"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Tenía que verte. Necesitaba verte." Los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos,su rostro era un poema.

"Supongo que también yo." Dijo en una voz mucho más calmada. Relajada, y sentada al borde de su cama, Loki tuvo la oportunidad de admirarla. Su cabello castaño, que antes solía enmarañarse a la altura de su cuello, ahora estaba prolijamente peinado en rizos. Sus rasgos eran ahora más definidos, su cuerpo era armonioso y sus curvas marcadas. Si a Loki antes lo torturaba la mente privilegiada de esa humana, ahora su cuerpo se sumaba a la ecuación. " _¡Basta!_ " Se dijo a sí mismo. Pero tenía que admitir que el cambio había sido grande y favorable. Se sentó a su lado.

"¿Como has estado?"

"Bien." Se produjo una larga pausa. El silencio parecía llenar sus oídos, y era insoportable. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Ya lo has hecho." Ella rió nerviosa, no con su risa habitual. Ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de romper el llanto.

"Sé que es un poco directo. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Quiero decir, siempre te ibas pero ¿por qué no volviste?"

"Yo…"

"Dijiste que volverías, y no lo hiciste."

"No pude, debes entender. Tenía cosas que hacer, y ya sabes que el tiempo aquí no es igual que allá."

"Te extrañé mucho." Soltó ella, y saltó bruscamente a abrazarlo. Él devolvió el abrazo, no sin sorpresa. "Pensé que no querías verme." Dijo, casi inaudiblemente contra su lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su propia mejilla y la de él.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que quise volver a verte." Y era verdad, las ansias lo habían matado lentamente. Pero sabía que tenía que irse, eventualmente, debería marcharse. No quería hacerlo.

Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, ella soltó su agarre y dijo "Quédate esta noche, por favor." Y los Dioses sabían que aunque hubiese tratado de negarse, no lo hubiera logrado.

"Tu padre…" Aquel pequeño obstáculo parecía presentarse en el camino. Sonrió ante la idea de que Stark lo viera en el cuarto de su pequeña -como él le decía- y se enterase que durante toda su infancia y casi adolescencia él había sido aquel "amigo imaginario" que todos la acusaban de tener, Un infarto era la mínima reacción que esperaría en tal caso.

"No, él no está. Se fue con mamá y los demás a una fiesta a la cual aparentemente soy demasiado chica para ir." Secó sus lágrimas y fingió fastidio. "Ya casi cumplo diecinueve ¡osea!" Logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Loki. Era mínima, pero ahí estaba. "Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Te quedas?"

* * *

Luego de un rato y un par de anécdotas, ambos se volvían a sentir perfectamente cómodos con la presencia del otro.

"No te pregunté ¿quieres algo de beber?"

"Katia, te recuerdo con más modales. ¿Qué pasó con ofrecer siempre algo a las visitas?" Bromeó.

"Si mal no recuerdo, no te invité yo a pasar sino que TU irrumpiste en mi cuarto."

"Puedo irme si quieres"

"Te atreves a irte y te mato. Espera aquí, ya vengo" Volvió unos minutos más tarde con una heladerita con hielos y varias botellas. Katia tomó una y le ofreció la otra. "Es vodka con limón, pero sabe a limonada." Bebieron aquella botella, y otra más, y luego otra. El tiempo se pasaba rápido con sus conversaciones, aunque podría decirse que era más ella hablando y él escuchando. Y a él le encantaba escucharla hablar, podía hacerlo -y de hecho lo hacía- durante horas sin cansarse. Pero llegado a un momento, sus palabras comenzaban a oírse incoherentes.

"Creo que deberías irte a dormir"

"No voy a dormir, no estoy cansada, no quiero"

"Katia, estás ebria."

"Claro que no" Trató de tomar un trago de la botella que tenía en su mano, pero se dió cuenta de que estaba vacía. "Iré a… buscaré... más."

"No" Dijo él en tono firme. Pero ella ya se había levantado. Entonces la tomó por brazo, sus ojos se fijaron en su muñeca y tiró hacia arriba el borde de su sweater para dejando en descubierto largas cicatrices rosadas que iban de lado a lado. "¿Qué demonios es esto?" No hubo respuesta. " Qué. Es. Esto."

"Me lastimas..." Trató de decir ella. Él soltó su mano con brusquedad. Se paró frente a ella, notando mejor la diferencia de altura, él era mucho más alto que ella.

"¿Que te lastimo? ¡¿Yo te lastimo?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!" Miró hacia abajo avergonzada y bajó el puño de su sweater tratando de ocultar las marcas. "¿Por qué?"

"No tienes derecho a juzgarme. Yo estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Tu te habias ido. ¡Yo no tenía a nadie!"

"¿Qué hay de tu familia? Tus amigos."

"¿Qué amigos? Yo no tengo amigos, nadie quiere estar conmigo. Los chicos no me miran, siquiera ¡Soy patética! Y estoy loca."

"No lo eres, y no estás loca." Su tono ahora más amable, compasivo. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, y en parte era su culpa por haberse ido. No importaba lo que él sintiera por ella, aún le debía su apoyo y su compañía. La estrechó en sus brazos, calmando su llanto una vez más. Bajó una mano tomando la suya y besando sus cicatrices.

"Dime que eres real. Dime que en verdad estás aquí."

"Así es, Kat. Estoy aquí y no pienso irme, al menos hasta que sepa que estás segura." Sonrió.

"Cuando mamá y papá se enteraron hicieron un escándalo y me llevaron a un psiquiatra. Supongo que me curó de alguna forma, ya no lo hago más. Lo juro."

"Nunca más. No quiero que lo hagas."

"Yo no quiero que te vayas."

Katia se acostó esa noche pensando únicamente en Loki, su dios del Engaño, príncipe de Asgard. Su amigo, que era real y que ya no la abandonaría. Él estaba a su lado, sentado sobre las sábanas. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su muslo, y él acarició su cabello. Sabía que estaba borracha y cansada, pero no pensaba abandonarla. No ahora, nunca más.

"Me gustas mucho Loki. Mucho." Dijo justo antes de caer en brazos de morfeo

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! De vuelta, por favor hazme saber si te gustó con un review. Tal vez aparezca una continuación a este One-Shot.**  
 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Desde el trono, Loki miró a ambos guardias colocados a los lados de la puerta. Cada uno bajó la vista al sentir su mirada sobre ellos. Le temían. Aunque a Loki le gustara estar en el poder, y vaya que había luchado por conseguirlo, no quería ser odiado ni temido como lo era. Solo quería que lo respetasen como rey. Pero sabía que nadie lo quería en el trono. Tampoco tenían muchas opciones, ¿o si? Odin dormía y Thor se había negado para volver a su amada Midgard. En otras circunstancias, se habría burlado de aquello. Hoy no.

Hoy Loki podía ver la belleza y el misterio de Midgard. Tierra de criaturas tan tontas y prescindibles, y de otras tan maravillosas. De Katia, Katia era su reino. El único lugar sobre el cual sentía deseos de gobernar y de estar era a su lado. Pero ella no era otra cosa más que el simplemente podía tomar. Debía ganársela, hacer que ella también lo quisiera. No podía forzarla.

Las palabras que le había dicho noches atrás se repetían todo el tiempo en su cabeza, flotando a su al rededor sin parar. " _Me gustas mucho Loki. Mucho._ " Trataba de descifrar lo que le había querido decir. Desde luego no significaba que... No, no. Gustar no debía tener el mismo significado en Asgard que en Midgard. Quizá era algo que se decía entre amigos, alguna jerga de jóvenes o algo así.

Se levantó del trono. Ya era la hora en que podía fingir que iba a dormir, sin que nadie sospechara que en realidad viajaba a la Tierra. No que el importara lo que digan los guardias, pero no serían nada buenos rumores de que el mismísimo rey se escabullía de sus deberes para utilizar un pasaje secreto hacia Midgard. Aunque fuese exactamente lo que hacía. Esta vez no se quedó mirando en su ventana, solo subió. La esperó durante lo que parecieron horas. Cuando por fin entró, cerró la puerta tras ella con cuidado.

"Podrías haberme avisado que venías."

La miró de arriba hacia abajo, y luego otra vez hacia arriba. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro demasiado corto que dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas blancas y llevaba un par de botas del mismo color.

"Quería sorprenderte. ¿Llegué en mal momento?"

"Iba a ir a una fiesta... En realidad no tengo que ir, es de unos conocidos, pero papá me dejo ir. Y sabes que él no me deja salir a ningún lado asi que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad."

"Oh, está bien." Dijo él, disfrazando su decepción.

"No, pero si estás aquí puedo quedarme. De todos modos no estaba segura de querer asistir. Inventaré una excusa, que me duele la cabeza o algo así."

"No." Vió en sus ojos que ella estaba mintiendo. No quería ser la razón por la que dejara de divertirse. "Quieres ir, y vas a ir a esa fiesta. Yo puedo volver mañana."

"¿De verdad puedes?" El asíntió. "Esta bien, pero solo por eso. ¿Puedes decirme algo?"

"Claro, ¿qué?"

"¿Cómo me veo?"

* * *

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, había oido decir a un par de jóvenes que habían salido ya de aquel lugar, pero Katia seguía bailando. Loki podía darse cuenta de que se la estaba pasando bien. El ambiente olía a alcohol y perfume, y él podría haberse ya mareado de haber sido humano. Chicos y chicas de la edad de Katia y un poco más bailaban todos pegados y a ritmos distintos. Cuarpos rozandose e incluso bailando pegados. Le pareció una locura, más digna de un ritual que de una fiesta. Ella bailaba sola, rodeada de gente, pero sola. Se detenía de cuando en cuando para tomar una bebida con un grupo de personas en una esquina del salón, y luego volvía. Loki no tenía intención de interferir, pero esto no le parecía algo demasiado seguro para ella. Menos cuando sabía que tomar tanta cantidad de alcohol no le hacía bien. Se abstuvo de quitarle la bebida de encima una, dos, tres veces. Pero a la cuarta simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó a su lado, cuando ella estaba sola sentada en uno de los reservados. Su pecho se movía agitado, y cuando acercó la bebida a sus labios él la detuvo.

"¿Y si bebes agua, mejor?"

Ella dió un pequeño salto hacia atrás, pero no gritó. Rápidamente se materializó ante ella.

"¿Y si dejas de asustarme, mejor?"

Dejó el vaso en la mesita que había delante suyo.

"Perdoneme, mi lady. No fue mi intención asustarla. Pero creo que una señorita no debe emborracharse en una fiesta tan concurrida y llena de desconocidos. Podrían intentar hacerte daño si te vieran inconsciente o sin capacidad de defenderte... aquí sola."

"Pues, que bueno que estás tu para defenderme." Su voz era limpia, sin rastros de ebriedad aunque ligeramente insinuante.

Una vez más se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro. Loki se había acostumbrado a esta posición, muchas veces ella lo abrazaba o se recostaba contra él. Esa no fue la excepción, y él tuvo que poner un pequeño encanto sobre ella para hacerla invisible a los demás también, para que así no pareciera que abrazaba al aire. Le ofreció bailar, más de una vez y a todas él se negaba diciendo que ella podía ir sola si lo deseaba.

Pero ella no quería bailar sola, quería bailar con él. Estar con él, a su lado. Si no podía tenerlo en la manera que deseaba y que se le venía a la mente cada vez que lo veía, al menos podía bailar con él. Perdida en aquellos ensueños, se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado a poner su cara en el hueco de su garganta. Abrió los ojos, viendo su nuez de adán subir y bajar al tragar él saliva. Algo en ella hizo click.

Besó su cuello, tomándolo por sorpresa. Pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello y garganta. Paró ante su mandíbula, viéndolo cerrar sus ojos. Tal vez no estaba borracha, peor evidentemente el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella... una vez más. Él agarró su mano, que hasta ahora había estado descansando sobre su pecho, y la corrió de lugar quitando su cuerpo gentilmente de encima.

Ella lo vió pararse, tomar un respiro, y marcharse haciéndose poco a poco menos visible hasta desaparecer. No miró atrás. Algo en su cabeza le susurró que la había cagado, él no iba a volver. Sus "amigas" llegaron más tarde a su lado, del que no se había movido, diciendo que la habían estado buscando en todos lados y preguntando en dónde había estado.

"En ninguna parte." Si ellas hubiesen sido sus amigas de verdad, habrían notado la tristeza de sus palabras.

Llegó a casa. A su cuarto. Y cuando pudo estar sola al fin, su rostro cambió la indiferencia anterior a una mueca entre el llanto. Lloró hasta dormirse, preguntandose a sí misma por qué. Pero si había respuesta, era demasiado cruel para su estado emocional en ese momento.

Durante días, su humor fue cambiante. Se sentía miserable por momentos, luego se anteponía a la situación, diciendoce a sí misma que ya no debía actuar como una adolescente tonta sin personalidad. Pero después recaía en la tristeza. No quería pedir ayuda, ¿qué podría decir? ¿Mi amigo imaginario volvió a abandonarme? No podía contarle a nadie. No había quien no dijera que Loki era un criminal, que no debía si quiera estar reinando en Asgard. Nadie sabía que el en realidad había salvado la tierra en más de una vez, y que ayudaba a protegerla.

Imaginó entonces a Loki, sentado en su dorado trono como se lo había descrito en alguna ocasión. Imponente, serio, inalcanzable.

* * *

Pero no sabía que el mismo Loki, sentado en aquel trono, era quien no dejaba de pensar en ella. La culpa y la vergüenza no lo habían abandonado en ningún momento. Quería golpearse así mismo, cada vez que recordaba esa noche. Como había sentido sus labios, como había disfrutado de aquella sensación. Se sentía tan bien, y a la vez se sentía como si no fuera lo correcto. No era lo correcto. Y quería golpearse así mismo también por haberla dejado allí sola. Pero era cobarde, demasiado cobarde como para volver a ella. Demasiado cobarde como para decirle todo lo que sentía.

No, debía hacerlo. Se había pasado demasiado tiempo, golpeando inútilmente las paredes del castillo con sus puños, eso no iba a resolver las cosas. Volvería a Midgard, y se lo diría todo.

Pero tal vez no pensó bien, en que para el momento en que juntó el valor podía ser demasiado tarde. La realidad lo golpeó en la cara, luego de que entrara en su cuarto una vez más sin permiso y se encontrara con ella. Katia, con su belleza opacada por las lagrimas secas de su rostro y la sangre manando de sus muñecas.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, no sabía si lo continuaría o no pero aca está.**  
 **Sí, noté el final, por eso haré otro One-Shot. Quizás contando lo que pasó después. Pero no lo pondré aca, para que este quede como un Two-Shot.**  
 **¡CHAN, CHAN! Final abierto.**

 **Si te gustó, puedes hacerme saber :)**


End file.
